Keys to His Heart
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for JunpeiXMC. My MC is named Sakura, surprise surprise. R-18!


**Author's Note: I was so excited when I bought my copy of P3P! I thought, yes I finally get to date Junpei! Oh, how wrong I was! So i wrote a few mini-stories called, "Keys to His Heart" which are about the main female getting Junpei. My main character's name is Sakura, and I'm assuming that she'll never get an official manga name cuz who would make a P3P manga? I would want to see that though. :3 Now, without further adeiu, our story! (I hate you ATLUS! I wanted to date MAH Junpei! ;^;)**

_Follow your desires!_

"My... desires...?"

_Let the feeling of the moment take you._

"What moment?"

_Become a victim of The Passion._

"The Passion? Huh? What's that sound? It sounds like a shower. But, weren't we just fighting a Shadow? Wait, where is everyone?" Just then the door to the bathroom opened. Junpei emerged, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sakura blushed cherry red. Junpei got onto the bed with Sakura and pinned her down.

_Let it take you away..._

"Wait... Desires. Feeling of the moment. Passion. D, did that voice mean s, s, s, sex?" Sakura screeched. She scooched up the bed as Junpei followed suit. She finally managed to sit up somewhat, it was an awkward position that made her look like an acute angle. Junpei still had a firm grip on Sakura's wrists.

One of Junpei's hands loosened up and was removed from Sakura's wrist. He then took that hand and grabbed Sakura's right breast. She gasped and blushed. Sakura fell forward and onto Junpei. Her breast still locked in Junpei's right hand and her wrists in his left. When she fell, Junpei's left leg was in between her legs. The blush became even brighter.

"Why does this feel so right? Is this even Junpei? Is he possessed? Does he truely want this?" Sakura spoke lowly. Without thinking, Sakura squeezed her legs together tightly, entrapping Junpei's leg. Sakura gasped again.

"Why? Why do I let it continue? My heart hurts, and yet, I love this feeling. Having Junpei's leg in between my own and having him touch my breasts. Please... feel like I do..." Sakura mumbled again. Junpei put his mouth up to Sakura's ear. "I do." He simply said. Sakura blushed even more than before and felt her heart skip a beat.

With this reassuring comment, Sakura shook off Junpei's hand on her wrists and took his hand that was holding her breasts and put it inside her blouse. This time, even Junpei blushed. He took a small breath before moving his hand on Sakura's breast in a circular motion. She bit her lip to suck in a moan.

Sakura squeezed her legs around Junpei's leg again and heard a lewd squishing sound. She began to rub up and down Junpei's leg causing her body to tremour abit.

Having the feeling of Sakura's wet pussy go up and down his leg, Junpei grit his teeth to surpress his own moan. He rubbed Sakura's breast at a faster pace than before.

Sakura stopped moving up and down Junpei's leg and looked up at him. Looking at Sakura's extascy struck face made Junpei blush a distictive pink shade. "I want to sit on your lap..." She breathed alittle bit.

Junpei moved his leg out from in between Sakura's legs as she loosened them up. Once the two were seperated, Sakura got a good look at Junpei's forming bludge. She blushed before sitting on the active bludge under Junpei's towel. As soon as it touched her pussy she let out a loud moan. "I, it's not even in me, and yet it feels this good already." She breathed in a shakey voice.

Sakura proceeded to rub herself on Junpei's boner. Each time she moved, she let out a very audible moan of pleasure. Junpei began to shake out of his own feeling of extascy. A short shakey moan escaped from his lips.

Sakura turned around to face Junpei and continued to rub her pussy on Junpei's, now rock-solid erection. She grabbed onto his shoulders as a support. She rubbed harder and harder with all her might on Junpei's crotch. She moaned louder and louder until her tounge had begun to protrude out.

"Yes! I want to feel all of Junpei! But the clothes are in the way." Sakura moaned. She pressed her beating chest up against Junpei's own thumping chest and began to unzip her skirt and pull down her panties. Once removed, and tossed to the floor, Sakura opened Junpei's towel like a Chirstmas present. She blushed with a smile and licked the tip of Junpei's shaft.

"Mind if I use my own lube?" She said seductively. Junpei didn't understand what Sakura had meant until he felt his dick being engluffed by Sakura's mouth. She moved her head up and down slowly circling the cock with her tounge all the way.

Once Sakura was sure that she lubed Junpei's junk enough, she put her hands back on Junpei's shoulders and slowly began to decend on Junpei's cock. Sakura moaned in her mouth as soon as her sopping wet vagina made skin contact with Junpei's drool covered penis. She slowly pushed the rock-hard rod into herself. As soon as it broke her haimen, she gasped loudly and drool began to drizzle down her cheek.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop now?" Junpei asked concerned. Sakura just slowly shook her head. She looked back up at him with a detrimined visage. "Let's keep going!" She said confidently. Junpei smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura finally became comfortable and began to move up and down Junpei's shaft at a really fast rate. She arched her head back and moaned in pleasure. As fast as she was going, she suddenly came to a complete halt. She trembled and didn't say anything. Junpei flinched and began to shake as well.

"Ju, Junpei... I'm... going to... come..." Sakura breathed deeply. "Me... too..." Junpei breathed in reply. "Let's... come... together..." She breathed. Junpei nodded.

Sakura pulled Junpei's cock out of her and leaned her face into Junpei's racing chest. The two took a deep breath before coming in unison and bellowing out each other's name.

"...up... wa... pl...! Wake up!" Fuuka's voice rang in Sakura's ear. Her eyes shot open and her face turned bright red. "Good, you're awake." Fuuka sighed in releif. "Yeah good thing. Wait, what the FUCK kind of dream was that?" Sakura shouted, startling Fuuka.

**Yep. It was a dream. I was thinking that I should write a chapter where Sakura and Chidori get into a catfight. X3 What do you guys think? I'm dying to hear your thoughts! ^-^**


End file.
